angel
by holyangel123
Summary: naruto gets a friend who is a demon/angel


disclaimer I don't own naruto or devil may cry but these are my oc

my name is holy angle most people call me angle not to many people now why im here i only will say this im here to help this is my story im in a world were magic runs free i see so many people die infront of my eyes i came from a diffrent world why do people kill it wrong i wouldnt mind if there was some peace but everyone is hurt because this king is a tirant i wont stand by i will help now they treat there own like this im suck of it beware my wrath when i seen this boy in a orange jumpsuit chacing this girl i only laugh because he like my age 15 i geuss i say i want to join this team i say to there leader when he said it's not my chioce... when the hokage came i grant pormisen mr hatake your name kind sir i ask its shenshu or something like that not paying any attenion your oh im chandler say my real name for once of the nakaze saying naruto uzamakia last name oh i walk up to shenshu i now his last name he turned red with anger i will say this were are jyiara and tsumba his grandparents because im kicking my parents ass later for serparting us not knowing i was talking out loud what your chandler uzamakia nakaza shit i said yeah he my brother we are twins he has the fox in him me an angel so most call me angel oh said naruto so im evil your good no i said your only a kid the fox is a girl by the way and good night i said hum he fainted so now that he out i want to release her but they will be mates shenshu turned red i will arange the wedding i said laughing im accually 27 and kasha im want to see how strong you are fine a kid cant be so strong told you shenshu he never pay attention to anything how he became a teach is beyound me me and shenshu said i laugh ok lets go you go first ok sharigun i laugh uzamakie eyes my eye go orange this is 7 times stronger then those eye at level 5 i say your at two come on he laugh yeah right to prove my point 1000 years of death what as he was lounched in the air i used the hyagga fist 164 palm in the air said kasha wow nocking him out when the clan head ask who are you im well naruto brother saying evil fox brat said nenji father i shack my head ok if your clan so strong lets see you beat you hinata nenjay and your parents fight me all at once but if i win i can ask hinata to marry me deal your faited to lose ok you go first they said ok uzamamakia finger tip style come on gentl fist style oh this is clone saying to the hokage how is that possible they actaved there there byioken eye wow they said so much charikar i laugh thats a clone look at me what oh good i have yukie i said come on dragon summoning contract fire breath what rosting the ground and turning it to glass no way ok lets see bringing my left hand to my face ah i say disappering my summing oh he the weakest of the dragon i could but wont summon the king when he came oh you what do want use the lesser dragon oh these weakling no i only want him to turn the ground to glass so i could try this nnew move glass style shatering punch hitting nenjayand all his seal disappeared he fainted i then look at mom and dad so why you let nenjay have the bird seal on him it stops him from filling any felling i spit on the ground even the demon king doent stop that low i say i then say mind reading punch getting both thier memorys i smile at the mothers memorys but dad need to be punished he planned on having hinata marryied to a high and rich man who he just now met but i now him he a huge pervert biger then my granpa i laugh at the thought ok now that over hinata she was fazzed her parent beaten in three sencond nenjay one punch and is unconse parents cant move and im all that stand but he never touched me but i cant move move she said i stop seeing she tense i kiss her check better she was as red as a tomato i win i say as she faints i grade her bridal style before she falls 30 senconds later i had a werid dream that a stranger challanged us and we lost and the bet was i most marry each other i kiss her lips she went red not a dream nope i say i then say i with draw my demands she doesnt have to marry me i was only showing

then remember oh hokage me and naruto will be moving into are compound and we got to go under the cra act so m if anyone tries to hurt me or naruto we get to sirve there punishment since were the last of two clans what said everyone we the last of the uzamakia and nakaze clan i say your the fourth sons yes i say naruto my younger brother thanks to the angle in me i age slower im 25 but in a 15 year old body just now wake up kasha yeah dam you can copy clan styles with those eyes yes and more i said i walk up to kasha turning him into a girl everyone was shocked scared and amused when guy came kasha your a girl i laugh making his cloths disappear this is only level 2 of my eye one i can copy anything i seen there are 3 other levels these will be your punishment from me wait why you make guy naked me a girl oh and kasha for only paying attention to saskay i turn you into a girl i say mater fact lee will i turn back if i will it i say but i don't now i like you this way they look in my eye one brown one white i shake my head oh that's angel she a pervert yes i said she kasha she can only change you back naruto come on you to kurama she turned pink not red it changes by her color of her mode when tora the cat that crazy lady strangles i say hay your a demon cat meow no need to lie to me i say fine i want to talk anyways so how manny people think are... chan chan jumping liana dam girl you changed as have you she said i missed you me to kiss her ears she turned pink like kurama no way said team 7 when the lady came tora tora were oh there you are black sad lady how much to bye her from you she purked up 300 ryo oh bought 300 american dollars what that's 20000 rye i now deal or do i walk away no deal giving her money ok come on tora i wisper in her ear no sex for running away from me 3 years ago no please master i die her color blue scared so how about hard sex untell you cant walk pink shy oh ok then i wait she red now no i want it fine I say meet me at the compound nauto karuma i wouldnt mind if you would joined us kira you to hinata naruto likes you i say she turned red but didnt faint wow scary you didnt faint i say shut up she said ok yellow flash by oh tell the civiilan cousil meet me at the hokage tower i say have something to fix ok lets go by people peace out is say i even made naruto poss im going be hokage i say to naruto yeah right thats going to be my job yeah hay om naruto can we fight i want to see how strong you are now that your powers are awaken mom and dad said you be stronger then me i say ok lets go his eyes turn into the fox i smile everyone dawn of time what time slower lets end this i now your stronger then me i say use rasagun barrage i say he got the hand signs i laugh ok brother give it to me i say you sure yeah rasagun barrage it was huge holy hell i say to bad i have the counter signs dad and mom were scared that if you were ever taken by the kurama i was to stop you any way possible i ok rasagun blocker seal come on i then felt it the one thing i never should do brother move its him i say who shit i say forgive me brother big shot cyclone shot it blew him away nocking him outside he seen me fighting him so why you here danta you now i haven't failed no thats not why im here i am here to say job well done you saved naruto from years of being hit and making the biggest mistake of his life what was it i ask it was marring that banshee i laugh none of that she is not that... banshee im not a demon hitting him and launching him to the stars dam that's going to hurt when he hits the ground i say boom huge explosen sec two said the hokage dam old man how you tell well after years of stuff like this you'll learn how trust me ok get a life when your in a room all day doing paper work why not get a clone and a secretary i say he fell on his face ok thank angel ok call me chandler angel here i say pointing the girl in the corner danta was here no he here pointing to a guy lipping here

ok question why didn't you use devil trigger to fly from the crash zone i wasn't thinking ok dam you chandler could have warned now were the fun in that you would have just ran away your cruel say sakura not as cruel as you hitting a defenseless man yeah and who likes emo king who will never like you back when she swung at me when i only used my shadow mode no damage taken to me wow she missed said everyone that not like you sakura i even seen saskay blink i scream emo he fell out of the tree man that was funny then seen 2eye glaring at me ino i say hay how is shekurama i say om she said you now the usal flirting with temari see saskay that how you should be you have two girls who like you how about a fight i win you take these two fine lady's out to eat to a fancy restaurant ok if i win you become my slave ok shenshu you still have those right the slave collors yeah but no one has used them much i then say look for anko you find out that a few guys used one on here it pisses me off i want to rip there dicks off if she only let me what he screamed when anko fell over wow that felt like that was dorected to me it was i say clone follow me hokage wants to talk to you ok and how do people do that what oh that its just a thing everyone learns after a while teach me i say ok fine she says but hokage ok grade onto me she did it yellow flashed to us ok we need to talk said the hokage and pervert get your ass over here defore i rip all of your pressis book that you hind in... there you are grandperv i say hum he said it seems like i meet you but i havent oh you me dad nokagezu i say shit your naruto i laugh naruto come here ok he said wow you are angel no shit i said now you need to give me and my brother a good askuse for never visting us or your be seen savongaurd soon i say om shit ok you to grama tsubaskia i say i now you have to tell us a story i was there on the day of the attack if only i was a little stronger i could have stop them from killing mom and dad i say but i want to now why you disappeared ok I see you later grama but i pass her a scroll its for you from mom i will ive you a chance to have kids and you be twenty again i say oh perv i kill you if you dont teach naruto a cool junsu and he knows the rasagun and sage mode i give you three days ok grama


End file.
